warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged Peak
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe, Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, Tall Shadow's Camp, ShadowClan |age = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: Early Settler: |namesl = Jagged Peak Jagged Peak Jagged Peak |familyl = Quiet Rain Fluttering Bird Gray Wing, Skystar Holly Dew Nose Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brothers: Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Ultimate Guide, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Jagged Peak is a small, lithe, thick-furred gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and a twisted, limp leg. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Jagged Peak is seen pacing next to Clear Sky at the Gathering when Moth Flight introduces him to Micah. Moth Flight says that he's Clear Sky's brother, but he decided to live in WindClan with his family and mate, Holly. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The Sun Trail :Jagged Peak and his sister Fluttering Bird are born to Quiet Rain, a cat of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They are Gray Wing's and Clear Sky's younger brother and sister. :He is first seen playing with Fluttering Bird. He accidentally makes Fluttering Bird hit her head, and he calls her silly. Gray Wing compares how healthy and strong Jagged Peak looks next to his sister. Jagged Peak scampers over to Gray Wing, demanding that he tell him about the hawk. As Gray Wing starts to tell him about Clear Sky's leap, Shaded Moss yowls that Stoneteller has an announcement. Stoneteller says that some of the Tribe must follow the sun trail to the new home, and Jagged Peak wants to go. Quiet Rain refuses to let him, as he is too young. :When Fluttering Bird dies of hunger, Quiet Rain sends Gray Wing to fetch Jagged Peak, who is playing with some of the other kits. Quiet Rain then tells Jagged Peak that his sister is dead. He wails with grief and presses himself against his mother and dead sister. He comes with his family to bury Fluttering Bird on the plateau. After a moment of silence, Jagged Peak raises his head and is amazed when he sees the mountains for the first time. He asks his brothers if they have been to all the peaks. Clear Sky replies that they have not, but he points out the gap that the cats who are leaving will travel through. Jagged Peak once again expresses the wish to come with the travelers, but Quiet Rain drapes her tail over his shoulders and tells him to come back into the cave. Upon Jagged Peak's protest, Clear Sky gives him a gentle push and assures him that he will see the mountains again. :During the Casting of the Stones, he puts his stone in the pile by the waterfall, voting to leave. Though Quiet Rain votes to leave as well, she says she will not allow Jagged Peak to leave and that older cats should go on the journey. At this, Jagged Peak storms away to his nest. Clear Sky bids goodbye to his family and noses Jagged Peak's ear. The young cat demands why he cannot go with Clear Sky, but falls silent when Quiet Rain glares at him. :The next morning, he follows Gray Wing as the latter is leaving the cave to hunt, saying that he wants to accompany him. Gray Wing attempts to shoo him back to the other kits, but Jagged Peak grumbles that the other kits play stupid games and that he wants to catch a real eagle. He adds that he is the oldest kit in the cave and that he needs to learn to hunt. When Quiet Rain steps into the argument and Gray Wing informs her that Jagged Peak wants to hunt, she protests that he is too young. Gray Wing argues that Jagged Peak is almost old enough and that it would be better for Jagged Peak to accompany him than to sneak out of the cave by himself; Quiet Rain reluctantly concedes. As Gray Wing teaches his younger brother to hunt, he notes how quickly Jagged Peak is learning. In the end, they catch a large snow hare, and the Tribe is fuller then they have been in moons. :Once the group of traveling cats leave, he goes missing. Quiet Rain is frantic, but Snow Hare says he'll come back when he's hungry. However, Jagged Peak does not return. Gray Wing and Misty Water track his scent, and discover that he is following the traveling group. Quiet Rain begs Gray Wing to go after Jagged Peak and protect him, and Gray Wing agrees. Quiet Rain accompanies Gray Wing some of the way, and they bid farewell, Quiet Rain trusting him to find Jagged Peak and keep him safe. :After traveling for a day, Gray Wing hears yowling and the screeching of an eagle. He realizes that the yowling is Jagged Peak and runs toward the sounds. He finds the eagle attacking Jagged Peak, who is trapped in a tiny crevice. Gray Wing attempts to fend off the eagle but is inhibited by his injured foot. When the eagle grabs hold of Gray Wing, Jagged Peak emerges from his hiding place and attacks the eagle. The eagle tries to fly away, but it is weighted down by the two cats. In an effort to throw off Jagged Peak, it loosens its grip on Gray Wing, who seizes the opportunity and escapes from its talons. Jagged Peak keeps clinging to the eagle, but he drops himself to the ground when Gray Wing screams at him to let go. Gray Wing then takes shelter in a crevice and waits for the eagle to leave. :Once the eagle is gone, the two brothers emerge from the crevice. Gray Wing scolds Jagged Peak for leaving the cave; Jagged Peak retorts that he wants to go with the traveling group and that Quiet Rain should not have tried to keep him in the cave. He then threatens to fight Gray Wing if he tries to take him back to the cave, but Gray Wing explains that he is going to find the traveling group with Jagged Peak because Jagged Peak needs him more than the Tribe in the cave does. The younger cat is offended by this and argues that he can take care of himself. When Gray Wing reminds him that the eagle almost caught him, Jagged Peak replies that he found his own way down the valley. Though Gray Wing warns him that they will encounter more danger, Jagged Peak confidently states that they have each other and boasts about saving Gray Wing from the eagle. That night, as Jagged Peak and Gray Wing take shelter in a hollow to rest, Jagged Peak tells Gray Wing that he is glad his brother is here. :In the morning Gray Wing remarks that Jagged Peak is very courageous to attempt the journey on his own and decides to follow the sun trail and find their new home for his sake. Upon waking up, Jagged Peak temporarily forgets that he is not in the cave and asks where Quiet Rain is. Gray Wing tells him that they are on the journey and instructs Jagged Peak to wake up while he hunts. When Gray Wing allows him to eat the entire mouse, Jagged Peak devours it and thanks him. :They continue on their journey. At one point, Gray Wing stops to scan the terrain; Jagged Peak runs ahead, only to sink into a deep snow drift. Gray Wing fishes him out, telling him not to dash off anymore and to look for rocks under the snow to find safe places to walk. When they reach a seemingly flat, safe area on the trail, Gray Wing runs ahead, breaks some ice, and suddenly falls into a river. Gray Wing instructs Jagged Peak to push one end of a nearby branch towards him. He grabs onto the branch, and Jagged Peak hauls him out of the river and grooms him until he is dry. Almost immediately after, Jagged Peak spots another eagle, but Gray Wing buries himself and his brother in the snow and the eagle does not bother them. :The weather worsens as Gray Wing and Jagged Peak continue into night. Jagged Peak leads himself and Gray Wing safely round a cliff and Gray Wing remarks he saved them from falling off the cliff. Jagged Peak is excited when they wake up to discover the group near by. The group is impressed by Jagged Peak's courage and they welcome him into the journeying cats. :When the group crosses a slope of scree, Jagged Peak crosses with Clear Sky. After he is safely across, he spots two eagles swooping toward the cats still on the scree. When the cats are hidden in the rocks and Clear Sky makes his plan, Jagged Peak stays behind to help wherever he is needed. When Bright Stream is taken by the eagles, Jagged Peak mourns with the rest of the group. :At the new territory, Clear Sky, Falling Feather, Quick Water, Moon Shadow, and Jagged Peak begin to want to move into to the forest, but the others want to stay on the moor. There is a stone casting, and Jagged Peak votes to move into the forest, flashing an apologetic look at Gray Wing. Although the vote to stay wins, the group wanting to leave go anyway, accompanied by Jagged Peak. :Jagged Peak and Clear Sky are hunting in the trees when Gray Wing comes into the forest. They drop on either side of him and surprise him. They take Gray Wing hunting in the trees, but Gray Wing isn't as comfortable climbing as they are. When Gray Wing gets stuck, Jagged Peak helps him get down. Then Jagged Peak and Clear Sky show Gray Wing their new camp. :Jagged Peak is almost full grown when Gray Wing visits Clear Sky again. He obeys Clear Sky quite happily without question, going out on a hunting trip with barely being allowed to say hello to Gray Wing, to his surprise. During the hunt, Jagged Peak falls from the tree and badly breaks his leg. Gray Wing fetches Dappled Pelt to help him, and Clear Sky hasn't dared to move Jagged Peak. Dappled Pelt uses sticks and bindweed to keep it straight, and she stays at Clear Sky's camp to heal Jagged Peak at Clear Sky's request. :A moon later, Jagged Peak is turned out by Clear Sky due to his inability to contribute to the group. Frost takes him to Gray Wing and simply helps him lay down and walks away. Gray Wing is furious when Jagged Peak tells him that because he would always walk with a limp, Clear Sky says that Jagged Peak would no longer be a contributing asset to the group, and the elder cat sends his brother to live with Gray Wing. Jagged Peak is welcomed at Gray Wing's camp, and gets a new nest in the camp. Cloud Spots helps develop exercises to improve the strength of Jagged Peak's legs, but the young tom doesn't think he'll walk properly or hunt ever again. :When Gray Wing brings Thunder to the camp, Jagged Peak speaks out to keep him, saying he had a right to be here. He is shown sitting at the entrance to his den. Thunder Rising :Jagged Peak is crouched a few tail lengths away from a training session, looking on unhappily. It is described that Jagged Peak feels guilty that he can't contribute much to the group. Later, when Turtle Tail has returned and settled, he limps up and settles down nervously nearby. Turtle Tail asks what happened to his leg. Jagged Peak starts to explain, but trails off when he mentions Clear Sky and Tall Shadow finished for him. When Tall Shadow, Gray Wing, and Turtle Tail are discussing what Turtle Tail can do for the group, Jagged Peak creeps forward and says that he could help keep watch of the camp and moor with Turtle Tail. Tall Shadow tells him no. Defeated, Jagged Peak limps away to do his exercises while Gray Wing and Turtle Tail discuss that maybe they should have let him, but Tall Shadow still refuses. :Jagged Peak asks to join Gray Wing, Rainswept Flower, and Turtle Tail for the tour of the hollow and moor, but is refused. He comments he is sick of exercising and it is boring. The three cats discuss more on Jagged Peak. :After dogs find the hollow and everyone searches for Thunder, who is gone from the moor, they notice that Jagged Peak is also missing. He is seen heading towards camp, glancing over his shoulder as he tries to outpace the dogs. Jagged Peak halts as Gray Wing races past him and hurls himself at the dogs. Jagged Peak leans on Shattered Ice's shoulder for support as Gray Wing leads the dogs away. He snaps that he can go where he likes. When the dogs are coming back, Jagged Peak insists he can take care of it, before Shattered Ice speeds away. Jagged Peak is thrust into a narrow hole away from the danger. Jagged Peak complains about being in the tunnel, and how he could have fought the dogs. When the noises start fading, Jagged Peak asks what is going on. He can't tell what is going on. He says that they should stay a while, just in case, and thanks Thunder for staying and helping him. He comments that he is sure that Gray Wing would have tried to lead the dogs away. :One thing he has learned since he was a kit is that Gray Wing can't fix everything. Gray Wing appears and tells Jagged Peak he can come out. Jagged Peak complains about trying to get out when dirt starts clogging his mouth. Suddenly, the tunnel collapses on Jagged Peak and he is buried alive. He is brought back up, and Wind clears his throat, letting him cough up more dirt. He embarrassingly tells the group that he can lick his own fur as the mountain cats try to do it for him. He flinches when he is told off, but brightens when he is told to lead the way back to the hollow. As the sun goes down, Jagged Peak arrives at the camp and snaps at Gray Wing, stating that he can take care of himself. He flinches when Gray Wing asks whether this day proved that. He is settled down in his nest by Rainswept Flower. Dappled Pelt comes to check his scratches and he resignedly lets her. :He accepts a piece of rabbit, but turns down the offer to join the group and is left alone before Rainswept Flower rejoins him. When the mountain cats are arguing over leadership, Jagged Peak comments that Tall Shadow has a good excuse of guarding camp, which meant she didn't have to do anything and left him and Thunder to the dogs. He watches as the cats separate for the night. He answers Jackdaw's Cry's questions and describes a bit of what it was like to live in Clear Sky's camp. He wasn't welcome when he was injured, and asks if they will throw out the weak. :When Turtle Tail's kits are born, Jagged Peak takes a lot of time watching over them. On the night when Moon Shadow dies, Gray Wing asks Jagged Peak to watch Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart, and Sparrow Fur. When the cats come back from the burial, Jagged Peak states that he has lost Owl Eyes and Gray Wing gets mad at him, saying that all Jagged Peak had to do was watch three young kits. : The First Battle : The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : Path of Stars : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Jagged Peak is mentioned first on Gray Wing's page. Gray Wing wanted to stay in the mountains with Jagged Peak and their mother, Quiet Rain. However, when he ventured off by himself, Gray Wing had to go after him, and then they went with the traveling cats. He is also mentioned briefly on Clear Sky's page. When he injures his leg by falling out of a tree, he is driven out of the forest by Clear Sky, his older brother. :Jagged Peak next appears on his own page. :He was Gray Wing and Clear Sky's younger sibling. He voted to leave the mountains, but when Quiet Rain told him he would not be going, he snuck out anyway after the departing cats. He tracked them for a while until Gray Wing came and rescued him from an attacking eagle. Both brothers then journeyed through the mountains until they caught up with the travelling cats. He admired Clear Sky and when the group arrived at their new home, he went with him to live in the forest. He fell from a high branch and injured his leg, and when it wouldn't heal, Clear Sky drove him out of the forest. When he returned to the moor, he discovered a liking for kits and took some care of them. The page then says that his limp will never fully heal, and he will eventually grow up and raise a family of his own. :He very briefly appears on Storm and Turtle Tail's page, saying that Storm felt guilty when Clear Sky banished him from the forest. Jagged Peak is brought up on Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots's page. When he was injured, Dappled Pelt went to live in the forest for a while, taking care of him. She later returns to the moor. He is lastly mentioned on Wind Runner's page; she and Gorse saved Jagged Peak's life by digging him out of a hole that collapsed and clearing his nose and mouth of dirt. Trivia *His name has been accidentally typed as "Jagged peak". Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Holly: Daughter: :Dew Nose: Sons: :Storm Pelt: :Eagle Feather: Mother: :Quiet Rain: Brothers: :Skystar: :Gray Wing: Sister: :Fluttering Bird: Nephews/Nieces: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Nephews: :Thunderstar: :Tiny Branch: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Nieces: :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: :Silver Stripe: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Kit Category:Rogue Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:WindClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Major Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters